Quit Pretending
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Watanuki overhears Doumeki and Himawari talking about how they wished he would leave them alone. After a customer comes to Yuko to make a wish and with her wish, Watanuki is offered up his services. Watanuki decides to avoid his "two friends" at school and with both of them worried, Doumeki decides to figure out what's wrong.


**Title: Quit Pretending**

 **Rating: T**

 **Category: xxxHolic**

 **Pairing: Watanuki x Doumeki**

 **Summary: Watanuki overhears Doumeki and Himawari talking about how they wished he would leave them alone. After a customer comes to Yuko to make a wish and with her wish, Watanuki is offered up his services. Watanuki decides to avoid his "two friends" at school and with both of them worried, Doumeki decides to figure out what's wrong.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

"Watanuki," a tall woman wearing a beautiful green dress that had a purple butterfly design at the top accenting her breast line which went down to her narrow waistline, the front ruffles out and stopped right above her knees but behind her knees it continued down onto the floor shadowing her pale long legs, "What's wrong?"

"You would just charge me for your advice," Watanuki responded as he dusted out the treasures. A white bandana was covering his mouth instead of his black hair that show how normally pale his skin was, he pushed his rectangular glasses back on his nose, his right eye was a golden amber color while his left was a crystal blue color, an overly large white apron was draped over his black school uniform.

"Something's troubling you through, surely you can talk about it," the woman said as she watched her helper, her red eyes smirking behind her tea cup while the wind blew her black hair to the side, "Especially since you are no where near as nagging as always."

"I don't nag," he said putting the duster down, "I have the cleaning done, Yuko."

"Just in time too, it looks like we have a customer," Yuko aid looking towards the opening in her wooden gate barrier, "Shall we head inside?"

Watanuki looked over and saw a young female college student with brown hair that was in a single pony that went through the back opening of a red baseball cap, she had light brown eyes that held sparks of gold around the center, her skin was lightly tanned which could be seen from the green shirt she wore and the black denim jeans that covered a pair of black running shoes, "Oh, hello," the lady said bowing, "I hope I'm not intruding."

Yuko stood up, "Not at all, you being able to enter my shop means you have a wish. I can grant you your wish if the price is equal. Watanuki, will you go ahead and make some tea."

"No, no please don't trouble yourself," the lady said. "You're right. I do have a wish actually a couple. I wouldn't mind if someone can show me around town and I'm horrible at some subjects in school, especially with our Home Eco class. I cannot bake for the life of me."

"Hm, simple enough," Yuko held a small smile, "I will lend Watanuki for your wish. The price will be two delicious cakes that you bake~!"

"Yuko are you -"

"It will be a paid vacation for you. You have been working hard lately and this will give you time to work on your homework as well right," Yuko said helping Watanuki out of the apron. "Have fun."

Watanuki took his bag from the twin girls before leaving through the gate, the young female frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you leave work early."

"It's okay," Watanuki responded smiling, "Today hasn't been all that great for me. I don't think I've heard that accent before."

She smiled back at him, "You're right. I'm from the Midwest back in the States, my name is Aya Moon. I know it's a culture thing but I'm used to people calling me by my first name so I would like it if you did too."

"Very well Aya," Watanuki said as they started walking, "I'm Watanuki Kimiharo. Why don't you come over to my apartment and we can discuss how we can manage showing you around and baking. You go to school since you need some help with classes but I am confused.. You are from overseas but yet your Japanese is perfect."

"Thank you," Aya said with a light pink dusting her cheeks, "I love learning ever since I was small so I learned Japanese when I was little. That also sounds like a good plan. Is there anyway I can pay you back?"

Watanuki shook his head, "No, just being able to spend time with someone different, besides, because of you I'm getting paid and I'm not actually working."

Aya giggled behind her hand, "Why don't I meet you at your school after school? Your uniform is Private Cross Academy right?"

"Yes, that's right but I don't want you waiting for too long for me. If we meet than there is a good chance they will meet you," Watanuki grumbled not seeing Aya's tilt of the head and the concerned look that she was giving him. He looked up and saw his apartment building, "Oh, look, here's my apartment building."

"You live here?" Aya asked looking at the building.

"I know it's not pretty but it's home."

"No, Watanuki I live in this apartment building as well. We're neighbors," she smiled. "Small world isn't it?"

"Yes, I guess," Watanuki replied back.

"So I'll meet you after school tomorrow in front of your school," Aya said as they walked into the building together. "Thank you so much Watanuki for teaching me and showing me around."

Watanuki laughed, "I don't think that I'll be good of a teacher but I'll do my best."

"It will be an adventure for the both of us," Aya said happily..

~~Next Day After School~~

"Watanuki!" a girl with pigtail, the blue ribbons in her black hair highlighted her turquoise eyes, the white school shirt was tucked into her blue skirt. She smiled at Watanuki who closed his locker door, "I made you some sweets in class today."

"Oh, thanks Himawari," Watanuki replied as he shut his locker door, "But I'm sure one of your girlfriends will like it more." He turned away and left the school building before seeing Himawari's look of surprise and worry. He looked at the gates and noticed Aya was standing there waiting for him.

"He didn't accept them?" another voice asked belonging to the star of the archery club. His eyes stared down at Himawari, his face neutral from any emotions. Himawari shook her head, "Weird, let's go after him and find out what's wrong,"

"Watanuki!" Aya called out waving her hand as Watanuki jogged over to her. She was still wearing her baseball cap but a white buttoned shirt was tucked into a black skirt. She smiled at him when he got closer. "How was school?"

"It was okay. I'm sorry if I made you wait long. I had to clean up our classroom with no help," Watanuki replied as they started to leave. "I hope you wasn't waiting long."

"Not at all, so what do you have planned for today?"

"Well, I figured I'll show you the way to get to the shopping district. I made a list of ingredients - "

"Oi!" a voice called out from behind them.

Aya stopped and turned her head confused as Watanuki kept talking, "so I'll show you the best places to get food. Especially out of season ingredients." Aya turned her head back to look at Watanuki who was still walking, she jogged up to Watanuki who was now walking faster than what he was previously. "I think we will start off by something easy like cookies - "

"Oi!" the voice yelled louder.

"- and while they are in the oven. I'll try to help you with some of your classes, it might not be much since -"

"Oi!" the click of the shoes got faster behind them almost like they were running towards them.

"-you are at University level." Watanuki kept talking ignoring the shouts coming from behind him. Someone grabbed his arm causing him to stop and turn around making Aya backtrack her steps to be next to Watanuki who was now growling at the person who held his arm, "Let me go of me Doumeki."

"What happened?" Doumeki asked tightening his grip on Watanuki's arm, "You avoided Kunogi and myself all day, than when Kunogi offers you homemade chocolates, you deny them."

"It's none of your business!" Watanuki shouted.

"Excuse me," Aya said cutting in right when Himawari showed up, "I'm new, just transferred over which I know isn't very common, but back at home, when someone shouts out 'Oi' or along the lines of that, they could be talking to a different person. Can you please let go of his arm, we are running late for an appointment and need to make up for lost time," She bowed to them as Watanuki got his arm free, "If I get there first, you have to buy our food, if you get there first than I'll pay for it. On your mark, get set, go!" She said before running off.

Watanuki's eyes widened, "Aya, wait!" He chased after her quickly catching up.

"A foreigner?" Himawari asked.

Doumeki grunted a response, "I don't think they had an appointment through."

Himawari frowned, "I have to go to my piano lessons, but I'm worried about Watanuki. He's never acted like this before."

Doumeki followed Aya and Watanuki, determined to find out what's going on. He had some shopping to do anyway, especially since he didn't see Watanuki for lunch and he was hungry and really wanted Watanuki's cooking.

Aya and Watanuki had stopped outside of a little cafe, "I have no idea where we are," Aya said looking around.

"That's okay," Watanuki said. "We aren't to far away from where I wanted to start off with," He pointed towards the right, "We need to keep going in that direction. Thanks for helping me out back there." They started walking towards a small baking store, "I'm trying to avoid them."

"Than that girl and guy were those you was worried about yesterday?" Aya asked. "Would you like to talk about why?"

"You just met me," Watanuki replied stunned, "Why would you want to listen about my troubles?" They stood outside of the bakery shop, "This shop has everything for baking, no matter what. Shall we go inside?"

"Yes," Aya said smiling keeping up with the conversation whiplash like it was normal for her.

"I'll show you where you can get fresh produce when we bake strawberry shortcake," Watanuki said opening the door for her, "We are getting the ingredients to make chocolate chip, gingersnap, and sugar cookies."

"Okay sensai," she replied causing him to chuckle.

Watanuki was looking out through the window while Aya paid for the ingredients, _'That's weird by now those spirits would be attached to me without Doumeki around.'_ He sneak a glance at Aya who was paying the clerk now, _'I wonder if Aya has the pure energy that Doumeki does?'_ He sighed and smiled when Aya came over with the bag and he took some from her, "Okay, I think that's everything for today and if we need anything I forgot than I'm sure there is some at my apartment. Shall we get going?"

"Thank you so much," Aya smiled at the clerk before following Watanuki out of the door, "Is there something wrong that you wished to talk about?"

He shook his head, "No, just thinking is all."

"About your friends?"

His eyes widened, "No, they aren't my friends." His face looked sad, "They were only pretending."

Her face looked concerned and worried, almost like she truly cared for her baking tutor, "What makes you think they are pretending?" 

"You really want to know?" Watanuki asked. Aya nodded her head, "Well yesterday at school -"

~~Flashback~~

"Don't you ever get tired of hanging around with Watanuki?" a female student asked before class.

Himawari nodded, "Of course, if anyone hangs around with him for so long, they are bound to get tired. He's funny, kind, and makes excellent food but sometimes I wish that Watanuki would leave me alone, I already make enough excuses as to why I don't hang out with him after school. If it was Doumeki that keeps asking and if Watanuki wouldn't tag along, it wouldn't be so bad." She put her hands over her mouth, "That sounded mean, didn't it?"

"It's okay," another friend said. "We understand. I mean have you ever seen how weird Watanuki acts. I'm just surprised that he still uses the 'I see spirits' thing. He's such a freak."

Himawari looked at the classroom door and smiled waving at Watanuki a few minutes later, "Morning Watanuki!"

~~Back to the present~~

"Than today, she tried to offer me chocolate," Watanuki said as they walked across the street. "Go ahead and laugh."

"What is there to laugh about?" Aya asked confusion evident in her voice and her facial expression, "I had a friend that did the same situation to me and when I found out about it, I confronted him before leaving him alone."

Watanuki's eyes widened, "You aren't laughing or think I'm insane about me seeing spirits?"

Aya shook her head, "I don't judge on that. My family raised me to treat everyone as equals unless they disrespect, hurt, or insult my family, my friends, or myself. Besides, my husband sees them too. I''m sure he would love to meet you Watanuki and compare notes."

Watanuki smiled, "You remind me of the grandmother that my father told me stories about her and grandfather. It's comforting, I'm glad you can somewhat relate about my troubles. All I know is that this curse I have has been passed down in my family."

Aya smiled a gentle smile before frowning a little, "What about the other friend than?"

"Well, he's always been a jerk, arrogant, rude, and we even argue about our disagreements and choices," Watanuki replied looking down so he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

"Watanuki, look out," Aya said just as Watanuki accidentally bumped into someone.

"Gah, I'm sorry," Watanuki said regaining his balance before he fell, he looked up and glared, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You tell me to use the door," Doumeki responded holding up a bag of food, "Plus there's no one at the Temple."

"I'm not fixing you food," Watanuki responded hissing, "I already have plans made so you will just have to starve."

"I can wait," Doumeki said shrugging, He looked at Aya, "Hello."

Aya bowed to him, "Hello sir, thank you for letting Watanuki go today. I would've gotten lost."

Doumeki stared at her before looking over at Watanuki, "I want grilled fish."

Watanuki glared and started throwing his little temper tantrums, "Didn't I just say I wasn't going to make you food? Why should I ever cook for you again after what you said yesterday?"

~~Flashback~~

"Doumeki," an archery club member said, "Are you going to the pre-tournament pep rally?"

"No," Doumeki responded as he continued gathering his items.

"Oh, come on, you surely can come to one. It will give you a break from the weird freak," the member said, "He's never invited to them."

"Something can come up at any moment through," Doumeki responded.

"Dude, so what? He's old enough to take care of himself and if he really does see spirits than he should know how to survive. You need to live a little, many girls want to know you but don't bother coming around because of Watanuki. No one likes him, especially the ladies."

Doumeki sighed as his teammate lift, "I do wish that I didn't have to worry about Watanuki but than again, I also do wish that he would quit being a crybaby."

~~Back to Present~~

Doumeki's eyes widened a fraction in surprise, "Now please move out of the way!" Watanuki commanded grabbing Aya's wrist and running inside the apartment building, "I'm sorry Aya but would it be okay if the lessons are in your apartment and I know this is sudden but if needed to be can I stay the night?"

She smiled, "It's not a problem through I have no change of clothing for you. My husband and my son are still in the states due to my husband's job and my college starting back up. Once his job is done, they will be returning back to my husband's home town. The only reason I have this apartment is for college."

"You have a family and you seem incredibly young and successful," Watanuki said kindly.

"Oi!" Doumeki yelled as they reached Aya's door and she started to unlock her door.

Aya entered her apartment first followed closely by Watanuki who slammed the door shut, "I'm so sorry for barging in on you like this."

Aya smiled, "Don't worry about it Watanuki. I'm just glad to be able to help you. Shall we start baking?"

Watanuki looked at her and smiled a little, "Yes, let's. It will get my mind off of the giant that's roaming the halls out there."

Aya laughed which Watanuki slowly started to laugh with her a couple of moments later. By the time they got done baking, cleaning up the messes that Aya accidentally made, it was well into the night and Watanuki had learned so much about Aya that he was sad the night had come, she seemed so much like family. Watanuki had finished the last of his homework, "I'll take these over to Yuko's house tomorrow after school. He said picking up up a purple bag that had containers filled with cookies and a bag that Aya gave him of some of her stuff, "I think Doumeki is gone, I don't hear him stomping out in the hallway."

"If there is anything I can do, please let me know Watanuki," Aya said. "Thank you for teaching me how to bake cookies, you said chocolates are tomorrow right."

Watanuki nodded, "Yes, we have enough left over and I'm sure it will be a nice surprise for your son when you see each other again. Have a good night Aya and see you tomorrow morning."

He left her apartment and slowly entered his own looking around. He placed the two bags down on the table by his door and let out a small laugh as he covered his eyes. "I knew it was too good to be true. Oh well, I have other things to focus about. Doumeki should be having fun so I'll need to remember to tell Yuko to make sure that if Doumeki is going to 'help' me that there isn't any events that Doumeki wants to go to." The young teen sighed as he started to take his school jacket off, "As for Himawari, I just won't try to hang out with her anymore. She likes Doumeki just like all the other girls at school. Now I have a new dilemma, where would be the best place to avoid them during lunch?"

The door to his apartment slammed open and Watanuki blinked as he now realized he forgot to lock his door but turned around quickly, his coat completely unbuttoned, and his eyes narrowed into a glare, "I was having such a nice and lovely evening without you, don't you have a stupid party that's Watanuki-free zone, no worries about me. So leave my apartment Doumeki!"

Doumeki slammed the door shut and walked towards Watanuki, "You are a stupid idiot!"

"You tell me that everyday, if I am such an idiot, why do you keep being around me than? I'm nothing more but a burden to you and Himawari."

"Himawari tried to give you chocolates today -"

"I don't want chocolates out of pity or obligation," Watanuki sneered, "She wished that I'll leave you you two alone which I am trying to do so please get out of my apartment now."

Doumeki stared, "I don't care about what Himawari wants, but I didn't know you was within earshot, even then I knew what I said was wrong. I'm not sorry for those words through, Yuko called saying that I would need to protect you from getting attached to that lady. She's not real, she's a -" Doumeki had grabbed Watanuki's shoulders.

"Don't ever say that again Doumeki," Watanuki interrupted looking down. "She told me she's a spirit. She's going to relive her death tomorrow at college, it's the price she has to pay in order for her wish to spend time with me." He pulled himself away, "Is it wrong for Aya wanting to spend time with me, her only grandson? That still doesn't give you the right to say that she isn't real!"

"I'll find you tomorrow," Doumeki said staring at Watanuki, "I'll bring lunch tomorrow to give you a break." He saw the surprise on Watanuki's face. "I always refused those events even before I started hanging out with you."

Doumeki left Watanuki's apartment and stared at Aya who was smiling kindly at him, "Take care of Watanuki for all of us, his grandparents and his parents. He does care about you but hides it so you won't leave him."

Doumeki just stared at Aya, "I won't leave him, he's my best friend. We do have a weird relationship through."

"Weird relationships are what keeps it magical, my husband would always say."

~~Next Morning~~

"Doumeki, you brought lunches today?" Himawari asked. Doumeki nodded his head in confirmation, "That's so sweet, look there's Watanuki!"

Doumeki moved his eyes over towards Watanuki who was saying goodbye to Aya who gave him a kiss on the head and whispered something into his ear before going her way. Watanuki walked over towards them, "Hey guys," he said as he got closer.

"Are you feeling better Watanuki?" Himawari asked concerned in her voice. "You wasn't acting like yourself yesterday. Did something happen?"

Watanuki smiled a little, "I appreciate your concern Kunogi," Himawari's eyes widened, "but next time you don't want to hang around with me I would like for you to tell me the truth. I know that I deserve that much respect. I did overhear you the other day talking to your friends before school," her eyes widened more almost as big as saucers, "I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Watanuki walked in between them as he headed towards the building, "Watanuki, wait please," Himawari said stopping him, "I thought I told you to call me by my first name and what I said, I don't honestly wish for it. I-I felt so guilty after saying that and it bothered me all day, especially thinking about how kind you are all the time to me that I tried baking you some chocolates and I was going to apologize when you took them."

Watanuki turned to stare at her, a soft smile on his face before glaring at Doumeki who spoke next, "Idiot, you freaked out over nothing. Next time just ask and better wait for me for lunch. Otherwise, you won't get yours. I also want some of the cookies you baked for me."

"What makes you think that I baked any cookies for you?" Watanuki yelled.

"You made ginger snap," Doumeki said while covering his ears, "Too loud."

Himawari laughed, "You two are such good friends. Too bad you didn't make any sugar cookies."

"He did," Doumeki said.

"How exactly do you know that?" Watanuki hissed out.

"I followed you yesterday," Doumeki said his hands going back up to his ears.

"Watanuki please don't be angry," Himawari said, "We was worried about you."

Watanuki huffed out, "I'll let it slide by this time, but next time there won't be any treats.

"I'm sorry," Doumeki said, "Did you say something?"

Watanuki grabbed Doumeki's throat and started shaking him back and forth while Himawari laughed. It was going to be another ordinary day for the school's most talked about trio. This obstacle would be the one that proved that their friendship's to each other would never be broken.

Yuko looked from the water that she used to watch over the three, "Shall I grant you, your wish?"

 **Read and Review and please tell me what you think. I hope everyone liked it and thank you for taking the time to read this story.**


End file.
